Flexible display, having the features of lightweight, portability and rollability, is a focus of the next generation products for display panel manufacturers. In the large-scale production flexing test of flexible display, a bending stress applied to the control element is over the limit, the bending stress may cause the flexible display fail.
In the field of consumer electronic products, touch panels have been widely used in portable electronic products. For the users, the flexible touch display device with tortuosity and bendability will be a technology in the manufacturing of flexible electronic products. When the flexible substrate is in a bending state, a film material receives a stress and deteriorates the electrical properties of the sensing elements. In terms of the flexible touch display device, these changes will make touch detection become abnormal and deteriorate the sensitivity of detection. The flexible substrate used in the flexible display has high water/oxygen penetration rate and is susceptible to high temperature processing. Consequently, the flexible substrate cannot avoid water/oxygen penetrating to the flexible substrate, and the lifespan of the flexible display is affected.